


Missing

by InkuisitivSkins



Series: LivMiles Drabbles / Prompts [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parenthood, Teen and up because Olivier gets flirty lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: Being a new parent is a tough job, especially if you're a military officer at one of the most dangerous fortresses in the country. When Olivier regretfully informs Miles that she has somehow lost their daughter, he begins his frantic search to find her-- though not all is as it seems.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> For a "Fanfic prompts" askmeme on tumblr, #38 -- "I lost the baby."
> 
> Sent in by my lovely friend d31taf0rc3 on tumblr! She asked for the prompt + fluff, thankfully lmao
> 
> Tbh even if you hadn’t said fluff, I would’ve done it. Your girl can’t handle the sort of obvious connotation that sentence has LOL
> 
> Anyway, I tried to make it as sweet as possible, because you know I love parental!LivMiles to the ends of the earth <3 Thank you for sending this one in! <3

Every time the major general was distraught, Miles knew it was time to panic. He looked down at her, searching her blue eyes as the soldier he had been talking to looked on in silence, equally worried. 

“Can you excuse us, Captain?” Olivier murmured, not removing her gaze from her adjutant’s. Nodding obediently, and hurriedly, the soldier fled, leaving the couple in the Research and Development office.

“What’s wrong?” Miles asked immediately, recognizing the look on her face to mean trouble. 

She seemed to pick and choose her words carefully for a moment as her eyes flickered down to the concrete floor, “I, um... I lost the baby.”

A deep cavity immediately opened in Miles’s stomach, causing his voice to raise slightly “How could you  _lose_  her?! She’s not even walking yet!”

“I don’t know!” The general replied quickly, defensive. “I turned my back for one second, and she was gone!”

“Oh, god, Olivier, she could be anywhere! This fort is huge!”

“Don’t you think I know that?!”

Frantically, Miles looked around, as if a nearby item would somehow assist them in their search for their daughter. “Just.. I’ll, uh...”

“You start looking around, I’ll rally up all of the men I can find to look for her,” Olivier breathed audibly, obviously trying to calm herself down. “I was last on the seventh floor, she couldn’t have gotten far.”

“Right,” Miles sighed. In all honesty, he was rather upset-- he knew Olivier was a good mother, but he supposed she was slacking this  _one_  time. And, of course, the one time she did, was the time when their daughter would go missing. 

He left the Research and Development floor in a hurry, immediately heading up the elevator to the seventh floor, where Olivier had been playing with the baby in her office. Once the elevator let him off, he started his frantic search, checking every room as thoroughly as possible while not wasting time. 

He skipped over Olivier’s office; he trusted that she had looked everywhere in there before going down and informing him that their child was missing. 

As time grew on, he grew more and more worried, asking men he passed if they had seen her. They all answered no, seemingly not seeing a problem, which frustrated and angered the Ishvalan man. He’d frown and huff after interrogating every passing soldier before continuing on his own search. Surprisingly, he had not crossed  _one_  search party that Olivier had told him she’d get together. 

Finally, one room on the seventh floor remained-- Olivier’s office. 

He opened the door, and upon noticing the lights were off, he flicked them on. 

In front of him, his small daughter sat upright on one of the many large sheets of paper that were spread over the floor. Recognizing the dark skin that matched his and the blonde hair that matched his wife’s immediately, Miles felt a flood of relief fill the void in his stomach. Too stunned to speak, he surveyed the room; the blank sheets of paper were not as blank as he thought, since many of them had been scribbled on in crayon by the baby. On Olivier’s desk sat several wrapped presents, with two ballons tied to the corner. Behind the desk sat his wife, reclining, wearing a smug look on her face. 

“You took an awfully long time. In the time it took you to come search in here, Adeline got hungry, and I fed her, and she had a quick nap; and you know she likes to take her time eating.”

“Wh... what is this?” Miles blinked, flabbergasted, until his red eyes narrowed, “Has she been here the whole time?”

“Everyone was in on it,” Olivier replied, casually glancing down at her nails, still smiling. “I would’ve thought this to be one of the first rooms you checked.”

He actually facepalmed, earning a pleased laugh from the general, “Are you serious? Olivier, I was terrified!”

“Sorry! Surprised you, right? Aren’t I a splendid actress?”

“Uh,  _yeah_ ,” Miles said, a hint of annoyance to his voice. “Olivier, never do anything like this every again.  _Please_.”

“Miles, my dearest love, if our daughter actually went missing, rest assured this entire metal fortress would be torn apart by my own two hands even before the word “missing” left your lips,” She smiled, standing up. 

Finally sighing gently, Miles began to calm down, the sight of Adeline happily coloring the sheets of paper effectively serving to soothe him. 

“You mother and sisters mailed their gifts last week,” the blonde across the room smiled at him, patting one of the wrapped boxes on her desk. She rounded the mahogany, making her way to him. “Happy birthday, old man!”

He couldn’t help but laugh as she took his hands in hers, loosely holding them at their sides as she came close, the smile ever-present, “You’re two years older than me, Olivier.”

“Ah, only one year now!” She stood on her toes after releasing his hands, choosing to caress his face as she kissed him quickly. Pulling away, she preemptively chuckled at her own joke, “Before long, you’ll catch up to me.”

Affectionately resting his hands on her hips, Miles rolled his eyes, smiling in tandem, “That’s not how age works, Olivier.”

“I know,” she said mirthfully, slyly escaping his grasp just as he went in for another kiss. Backing into her desk, she turned her attention to their daughter, “I told Adeline to draw a picture for her Daddy. She was more than happy to.”

Miles looked down at the papers he had carefully avoided stepping on; shaky lines of varying colors seemingly strewn about at random, “I love it. Very colorful.”

“Mhmm. You want to open these?” She nodded to the gifts. 

“Sure,” Miles said, stepping over Adeline, though the movement caught her attention, causing her to reach and babble at him. Sitting in his chair that sat on the opposite side of Olivier’s desk, he carefully lifted her into his lap, to her loud, shrill, delight. He looked up at Olivier again, who had gone to take her place in her own chair. He smiled, his voice light and playful, “So, my dear, what gift did you get me?”

“I was supposed to get you a gift?” She asked mockingly back, though her actions betrayed her as she bent slightly to retrieve something from beneath her desk. “I got you an old woman named Isabel.”

Miles blinked, “Your family has a servant named Isabel, right?”

Olivier smiled, eyes half-lidded mischievously, “That’s right. Isabel’s in North, and she’s going to pick up Adeline tonight so you and I can have a date with these.”

She lifted two bottles of wine onto the wooden desk, the weight of them causing the glass to thud slightly, as she raised and lowered her eyebrows playfully. Very amused at this, Miles laughed happily, “So, a night alone with you, in the Fort, huh?”

“I’ve also cleared your schedule,” dramatically, she swept some papers-- Miles didn’t even know if they were for him or not-- into the trash can to the side of her desk. “I’ve booked a night’s stay in the nicest hotel in North City. Just you and me.”

“Mommy and Daddy time, huh?” Miles chuckled, gently bouncing a happy, babbling Adeline. “I’ll gladly take that.”

Olivier smirked, “ _You’re welcome_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun hehe, I love sassy Olivier. Poor Liv and Miles already have to work at the fort so much, plus with this new baby, I’m sure they’re just so exhausted. Finally, they have some time to relax :3 and... i’ll leave you at that lmao, take Olivier’s words as you will haha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3 Please don't hesitate to leave a like and/or kudos, as always! <3


End file.
